happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Soap Opera
Episode Description Soap Opera is a fan episode of Happy Tree Friends Fanon. In this episode, Lifty gets cleaned up (literally!) Starring Roles *Lifty & Shifty *Trixie *Flaky *Flippy Featuring Roles *Giggles *Petunia *Stacy *Lammy *Mr. Pickles *Shelly *Cuddles *Toothy *Handy *Josh *Crazy *Sniffles *Russell *Nutty *Mime *Lumpy *Disco Bear *Ale *Splendid Appearing Roles *Generic Tree Friends *Fungus Plot Flippy and Flaky are seen walking in the park, holding hand-in-hand. They walk pass the tree where Lifty is watching them from. He looks at the two in envy. He really wants to have Flaky all to himself. Shifty shows up holding a bucket of water, a bottle of shampoo, a sponge and a rug. He gives them to Lifty and tells him to wash their van. Lifty grumbles as he washes the van. He looks at the shampoo and squeezes the bottle. The bubbles come out and Trixie, the soap genie, comes out of it as well. Trixie notices Lifty is quite messy and fixes the problem by making him clean. When Lifty becomes clean, he is wearing a fedora and a zoot suit. Trixie says that she also gives him the skills of talented people. She goes back in the bottle. Lifty smiles and walks away. Shifty comes out and sees the van clean. He wonders where Lifty went. Shifty calls out to him as he goes looking for him. Meanwhile, Lifty is showing off to Giggles, Petunia, Stacy and Shelly, much to the jealousy of Cuddles, Handy, Josh and Crazy. Lammy is too smitten with him, angering Mr. Pickles. Russell, Sniffles, Nutty, Mime and Lumpy look at Lifty as if they don't recognize him. Disco Bear sees him as well. He becomes very jealous. Disco Bear then shows his dance moves to attract the ladies. Lifty then does the same but cooler, shocking Disco Bear. Lifty walks around town. Everyone become amazed by his looks. Lifty begins to like it and spots Flaky. He is about to approach her when he bumps into Fungus. Fungus becomes angry and sprays him with odor. Lifty smells unpleasant and turns back to normal. Flaky walks pass him, closing her nose. Lifty looks at his reflection in the puddle and sees he is back to his normal self. He goes back to the van and calls for Trixie. Trixie comes out and says that dirty things like mud or bird poop or squid ink or skunk odor or dirt get on him, he changes back. She then changes him to his clean and skillful self. She goes back into the bottle as she tells him to stay clean. Lifty takes the bottle with him just in case. Lifty finds Flaky sitting on the bench, watching Flippy and Ale in envy. Lifty smiles, thinking it is his chance. He then approaches her. Flaky sees him and falls in love. Lifty sits next to her and they both smile. Flippy turns around and notices. He becomes jealous and leaves Ale. Ale is shocked and flips out of jealousy and anger. Flippy then approaches Lifty and Flaky. He grabs Flaky's hand and prepares to walk away but Lifty grabs Flaky's other hand and pulls her to himself. Flippy pushes Lifty in the mud puddle behind the bushes. Lifty changes back and asks Trixie to help him. Trixie changes him again. Lifty gets up and pushes Flippy to the ground. Flippy grows furious and flips out. Flaky runs away to hide. Everyone sees this and watch. Splendid, who is in disguise, watches and sees Lifty in the bushes getting dirty and asks Trixie to help him. Splendid becomes suspicious and flies away to find Shifty. Splendid finds Shifty in the alley, looking depressed and worried. Shifty gets ready to run away but Splendid says that he found Lifty and uses the soap to clean him and fight Flippy. Splendid and Shifty arrive at the park and see the fight is still on. Flippy is hurt but still strong. Flippy grabs Lifty and pulls out the shampoo bottle and it falls to the ground. Shifty presses the bottle and Trixie comes out. Splendid then vaporizes the bottle and Trixie is destroyed, thus causing Lifty to change back to normal. Lifty looks at Flippy nervously. Flaky comes out of her hiding place and runs to Lifty to defend him. Lifty confesses that he loves her. Flaky smiles and kisses him on the cheek. Lifty smiles and blushes Flippy then changes back. A knife flies through Lifty and Shifty's heads and Ale, still flipped out, arrives growling. Flaky becomes frightened and turns away as Ale pounces. Flaky sees that Ale is impaled by her quills. Flippy smiles and says that he loves Flaky more than any guy's ever loved a coward. Everyone say "Awwww" and the episode ends. Injuries #Flippy getting scars and bruises while fighting Lifty. Deaths #Trixie is destroyed after Splendid vaporizes the shampoo bottle. #Lifty and Shifty are killed when the knife fly through their heads. #Ale is impaled by Flaky's quills. Trivia *This is the second time that a Lifty/Flaky story is shown. The first is Charming Love. *This episode is compared to Pucca episode of the same name. *The fedora that Lifty is wearing is same as the one he wears in Seperate Ways. *When Shifty calls out for his brother to search, he is heard saying "Lifty! Lifty!" *This is the first time that Splendid and Shifty work together. *Nobody dies until almost the end of the episode. Category:Fan Episodes null null